Fleetfoot
|temp3title = Old |temp3 = Comic issue 9 Elderly Fleetfoot.png |temp3caption = Fleetfoot as an elderly pony in |costumetitle = Wonderbolt |costume = Fleetfoot Wonderbolt ID S7E7.png |costumecaption = Fleetfoot in Wonderbolt attire in Parental Glideance |human = Fleetfoot ID Annual 2013.png |humanwidth = 140px |humancaption = Fleetfoot's human counterpart in My Little Pony Annual 2013' |kind = Pegasus & Human (IDW comics' ''Annual 2013) |sex = Female |occupation = Member of the Wonderbolts |nicknames = Flatfoot |eyes = (S6E7 and onward) (S4E10 and one comic) (toy and most comics) |mane = Light gray |coat = Light arctic blue |cutie mark = (toy and usually show) (rarely show) (fantasy in comics) |voice = Andrea Libman (English) Fanny Roy (French) Nathalie Stas (French, season 7) Jonathan Graßmel (German, S4E10) Maria Hönig (German, S6E7) Zoltán Renácz (Hungarian, S4E10) Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian, S6E7) Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (Polish) Andrei Lupu (Romanian) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, S4E10) Darya Frolova (Russian, S6E7) Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russian, S7E7) Arsen Shavlyuk (Ukrainian, S6E7) Yelyzaveta Zinovenko (Ukrainian, S7E7) |headercolor = #91DEDE |headerfontcolor = #FCFCFC}} Fleetfoot is a female Pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She first appears in The Best Night Ever, and she is first mentioned by name in Sweet and Elite. Development The name "Fleetfoot" was previously used for a male G1 character. This Fleetfoot is the leader of a race of ostrich-like creatures called the Sqree. Depiction in the series Season one Fleetfoot first appears very briefly at a table in the VIP section of the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever, though she has no lines and is never identified. Season two She appears again in Sweet and Elite, where Rarity refers to her by name and she comes in first place at the Wonderbolts Derby. Season four Fleetfoot appears again in Rainbow Falls as a member of the Cloudsdale Aerial Relay team with Spitfire and Soarin; the three compete to qualify for the Equestria Games. After Soarin injures his wing during practice, Fleetfoot conspires with Spitfire to recruit Rainbow Dash to their team and replace him. They initially invite her to practice with them until Soarin recovers, but they later ask her to join the team permanently. When Rainbow Dash finds out the truth, confronts them, and chooses to continue competing for Ponyville, Fleetfoot commends Rainbow Dash for her loyalty, having learned a valuable lesson from her competitor. The episode also reveals that Fleetfoot speaks with a slight lisp. In Equestria Games, Fleetfoot and her team appear at the Games, competing in the horse-shoe event against the other teams and wins first prize. Fleetfoot also witnesses Spike singing the Cloudsdale Anthem wrong, and gets embarrassed because of it. Fleetfoot is also one of the Pegasi to attempt to save the crowd against an icy cloud one of the archer ponies accidentally causes. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Fleetfoot appears alongside other Wonderbolts and academy cadets attempting to stop Lord Tirek, but she ends up having her Pegasus magic stolen. Her magic is returned to her at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She later sees the rainbow with Spitfire and Soarin during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five Fleetfoot appears in Rarity Investigates! alongside the other Wonderbolts, and escorts newly discharged Wonderbolt Wind Rider out of the room before performing in the show. Season six In Newbie Dash, Fleetfoot appears as one of the central performing Wonderbolts. After Rainbow Dash fails to impress the team and earns a humiliating nickname, Fleetfoot explains how she earned the nickname "Flatfoot" on her first day as a Wonderbolt. Fleetfoot's photo appears in the classroom in Top Bolt. Season seven Fleetfoot appears in Parental Glideance both in the present day and in flashback as a filly. In Marks and Recreation, she briefly appears flying with other Wonderbolts. In Secrets and Pies, Fleetfoot is one of the ponies that Pinkie Pie interrogates during her investigation of Rainbow Dash. Season eight Fleetfoot appears at the beginning of Grannies Gone Wild with Soarin and Misty Fly, talking about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster. In Yakity-Sax, Fleetfoot participates in a Wonderbolts show, but covers her ears when she hears Pinkie Pie playing poorly on her yovidaphone. In The Washouts, she and the other Wonderbolts perform flight formations at the Wonderbolt Academy. In Father Knows Beast, Fleetfoot appears helping Sludge fly alongside Blaze. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Fleetfoot is among the Wonderbolts that get brainwashed by King Sombra. She, along with Spitfire, Soarin, Thunderlane, Silver Zoom, and High Winds block Rainbow Dash from entering Canterlot castle. At the end of the episode, Fleetfoot and the rest of the Wonderbolts get freed from Sombra's curse. In The Last Crusade, Fleetfoot appears alongside Spitfire and Soarin during CMC Appreciation Day, drawing the Cutie Mark Crusaders' logo in the sky. In Between Dark and Dawn, Fleetfoot appears twice during Lotta Little Things, once during Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's first trot, and again as the princesses ride on the Wonderbolts' backs. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Fleetfoot and the other Wonderbolts take part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, Fleetfoot flies with the Wonderbolts during Twilight's coronation ceremony. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Fleetfoot appears with the rest of the Wonderbolts during the Friendship Festival in My Little Pony The Movie. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Fleetfoot appears in Friendship is Magic Issues #9-10, Micro-Series Issue #10, and Friends Forever Issue #9. Both her eye color and, in a fantasy, cutie mark are shown to be different in the comics than they would be in the show, due to the aforementioned issues being released prior to the premiere of Rainbow Falls. In the Friendship is Magic issues, Fleetfoot gets knocked out of the sky by the Cutie Mark Crusaders' fireworks at Ponyville's Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, crashes into Big McIntosh, and instantly falls in love with him. She fantasizes about a life married to him, but her fantasy is the result of a concussion she suffers from the crash. Sometime after being carted off by medical ponies, Fleetfoot stalks Big McIntosh throughout the story, mistaking trinkets he hands off to her as gifts. When Tealove also shows interest in Big McIntosh, Fleetfoot gets into a catfight with her. In the Micro-Series issue, Fleetfoot receives an award "for defending Ponyville from rampant fireworks." In , Fleetfoot appears on page 10 with yellow eyes. In , Fleetfoot appears, with pink eyes, with Spitfire on pages 12 and 17. In , she appears on the Cloudsdale bowling team. A human counterpart of Fleetfoot appears as a Canterlot High student and soccer team member in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2013. Other depictions Fleetfoot is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. My Little Pony mobile game description A high-flying member of Equestrian daredevil flying team, the Wonderbolts. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook FLEETFOOT''' wants to be good so bad. To her, flying can be really serious stuff, so she studies all the cool moves every chance she gets. She loves watching and listening to great fliers for tips.'' Merchandise A mini-figure of Fleetfoot is included in the Target-exclusive Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection with Rainbow Dash and other Wonderbolts members. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Absolute Discord expansion set card #69 C of Fleetfoot gives her the description "Fleetfoot's all serious business when it comes to the Wonderbolts, but those closest to her know she's a great friend, and that she has a crush on somepony in Ponyville." High Magic expansion set card #70 U of Fleetfoot lists the quote "Ha, looks like we won a little TOO hard! Uh, seriously though, I hope that doesn't leave a mark..." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with The Maud Couple, Fleetfoot was added to the opening intro with the rest of the Wonderbolts. Quotes page 11}} page 11}} page 10}} Gallery See also * * * References de:Fleetfoot es:Fleetfoot ru:Флитфут ko:플릿풋 gl:Fleetfoot pl:Fleetfoot Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters Category:Wonderbolts